


Take My Breath Away

by Neonna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Communication, Consensual, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wants to experience breathplay, and Kagami indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of a need to have porn that showcased the proper use of breathplay. I say breathplay, and NOT asphyxiation because the throat is much too delicate an area for me to encourage people to go near in that sense. I do want to write another fic about the need to have something around the throat, but that is for another time.
> 
> So, as a warning: even though I tried to be accurate, and write this kink in a realistic way, I am still no expert. Any kink, but especially a kink that has the potential to do permanent damage needs to be discussed thoroughly ahead of time, and safety measures put in place. Let me just say that **there is no safe way to practice breathplay.** That's it. Breathplay is never 100% safe. Risks can be reduced, but with breathplay the risk of death is there, and death tends to be kind of permanent. 
> 
> Also aftercare is a thing, and needs to happen, even though I do not always write aftercare into my porn because I am a terrible terrible person. At the end of the day, this is porn, and is not necessarily representative of real life.

**Take My Breath Away**

Kagami had done his research, but he couldn't say it was something he was still completely comfortable with. When Aomine had initially suggested that he wanted Kagami to choke him, he had refused his blue-haired lover. Was he crazy, stupid, or both?

A quick internet search had confirmed that he was right not to go along with it. The throat was a very sensitive area, and can be easily crushed. Aomine could handle rough treatment in the bedroom, but his adam's apple was as delicate as everyone else's. There were other alternatives, however...

Kagami liked this part. He had Aomine in between his legs while he reclined both of them against soft pillows stood up to protect him from having the headboard jab into his back. A bottle of lube sat discarded beside them as Kagami turned Aomine into a writhing mess with his hands. His lover had his head thrown back against Kagami's shoulder as he thrust steadily into both Kagami's hands, stroking the length of his cock in such a way that would bring him right to the edge of orgasm, but keep him from falling over. Kagami sucked bruises into Aomine's shoulder, and bit down hard, drawing a moan, and making Aomine jerk in his grip. This part was good, he could relax for this part.

"Faster," Aomine breathed, and gave a low whine when Kagami slowed down, squeezing him from root to tip in one, long stroke.

Kagami chuckled, and kissed the shell of Aomine's ear. He always enjoyed teasing his lover, but he did so now not so much because he was in a teasing mood, but because _he_ wasn't ready yet.

Kagami was nervous, and he had a right to be. He had spent weeks upon weeks researching this kink so he could indulge Aomine, but there was risk, and it was higher than Kagami would have liked it to be. He had never participated in a kink where the outcome of death was a possibility.

They had run the scenario together, discussed in detail how exactly the scene was going to play out, what position they both were going to be in. Hell, they even talked about life insurance, and what would happen in the case of serious injury, or – god forbid – death. Kagami knew he could still get out now while Aomine was still of sound mind. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, if their relationship was ready for this.

"You won't hurt me, Taiga," Aomine mumbled, and Kagami felt his lover's hand cover his own, stroking his cock together. He hadn't realized that he had completely stilled his ministrations on Aomine while he was lost in thought.

"If you're not ready for this then fine," Aomine continued. "We can try again another day, but this is something that I want to experience. There's nothing I can say that will make you feel better other than I don't think we can be better prepared for this. We've done the research, and the work. I would rather not wait anymore."

Kagami nodded, and slowly he untangled his hand from Aomine's to wrap both arms around his lover's chest in a loose bear hug.

"Okay, I'm ready," Kagami said. "Get yourself close for me."

Aomine paused to pop the lid on the lube, and smear more on the palm of his hand before Kagami felt him relax in his arms. He watched as Aomine jerked off, and it was a moment before he realized that Aomine was putting on a show for him. He was so inside his own head that he didn't notice right away when Aomine didn't immediately rush to get himself close to orgasm. Instead, he spread his legs nice, and wide, placing his feet on the outside of Kagami's legs. One hand stroked his cock, pausing at the head to milk a drop of precum from the tip in a way that had Kagami's mouth watering for a taste. His other hand was out of Kagami's sight, but he could see Aomine's wrist moving. The thought that Aomine was about to finger himself, and Kagami couldn't watch made his cock twitch against his lover's back.

He heard Aomine's smirk more than he saw it, and flexed his arms in a short squeeze, that made Aomine's breath hitch. The sudden pleasure induced by compressing his chest, even for a moment must have made Aomine desperate because he cried out, arching his back in a way that communicated to Kagami he had pushed a finger deep in himself, but that was too much noise to be just one finger. Kagami swallowed, his throat suddenly thick as he enjoyed the erotic sight of his lover pushing his own boundaries.

Aomine was rough with himself, too impatient to be gentle, and Kagami had to work not to thrust his aching cock against Aomine's back. He had to focus. He wasn't allowed to get caught up in Aomine's pleasure.

Aomine sped up now, his hand working his cock, and shoving his fingers as deep into himself as he could. Kagami shook the haze of his own arousal from his head, feeling his pulse spike to match the pitch of Aomine's moans, and the desperation that bled into his movements. He was openly riding his fingers now, his head tossing against Kagami's shoulder as he panted. Kagami braced himself, and waited for word from Aomine.

"I'm getting close," Aomine whispered, and Kagami slowly began to tighten his arms around Aomine's chest.

The reaction wasn't immediate, but as Kagami squeezed, Aomine's breaths became shorter, and he held that pressure, trying to focus on keeping his arms from flexing on their own.

"Harder," Aomine gasped, arching off the bed, and into his hand. "Feels amazing. Harder, Taiga."

Kagami tightened his arms, and resisted the urge to close his eyes. He focused his gaze on Aomine's cock, watching his hands for any sign of faltering. He pressed his cheek against the side of his lover's throat, helping to feel the pulse there as well as against his arms, feeling for any irregularities.

"Are you getting dizzy?" Kagami asked. He knew it would snap his lover out of his pleasure-induced haze, but he couldn't watch his eyes, and he needed to know.

Aomine nodded. His hand twisted at the top of his cock in a corkscrew motion, the one Kagami knew would bring him right to the brink. He dared to tighten his arms a little more because if Aomine didn't cum soon, he would have to let go for fear of hurting his partner.

He didn't have to worry because Aomine arched against him, bucking into his own hand as he coated his stomach with ropes of cum.

"That's it," Kagami praised, feeling relief wash over him as it was almost over.

He continued compressing Aomine's chest through his orgasm, and only released when his lover slumped against him, panting heavily. Kagami placed his fingers on Aomine's throat. His pulse was strong, and consistent with no skips in the racing rhythm. His breaths were also coming out clear, and clean without any sign of wheezing. Only when he was sure that no harm was done did he finally relax, and run his fingers through Aomine's cropped hair as he waited for the recovery process to pass.

"How was it?" Kagami asked when Aomine's breath began to even out. "Are you okay?"

"Fucking amazing," Aomine sighed. "Jesus. Most intense orgasm I've had. I'm more than fine. The next time we have to do that in a scene."

He meant in a scenario where the two of them would have specific roles to play, but for now Kagami just shrugged. He wasn't ready to consider a next time, just wanted to enjoy some old-fashioned sex for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
